Mera Salamin
Summary Mera Salamin is a woman impersonating Sweet Jazz Museum staff in a bid to steal the Arsene Amulet. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, 9-C with Fragile | 10-C physically, 9-C with Fragile, Unknown with Dream Big Name: Mera Salamin Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Human, Inscribed Powers and Abilities: Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Possibly Telekinesis | All previous abilities plus Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, and all of Sylvester Ashling's abilities Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically (Kicked a small duck away), Street level with Fragile (Can create a crystal spear, created crystalline spikes that one-shot summoned sheep Epithet Erased Episode 4) | Human level physically, Street level with Fragile, Unknown with Dream Big (Dream Big brings one's own dreams to life, while for Sylvester this summoned a minotaur it's unknown what Mera would summon) Speed: Normal Human normally, Superhuman reaction speed, Superhuman with Watch Your Step Lifting Strength: Likely Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically, Street Class with Fragile | Below Average Class physically, Street Class with Fragile, Unknown with Dream Big Durability: Below Average Human level (Is constantly affected by her own Epithet Fragile, someone bumping up against her on the street results in a trip to the hospital) Stamina: Below average (Was panting after only a few minutes of fighting) Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with Watch Your Step and the Arsene Amulet, Tens of meters with Fragile Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her ability also affects herself, making herself more fragile, damaging her, and giving her headaches whenever she uses it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fragile: Mera's epithet weakens any object to the breaking point, also affecting herselfEpithet Erased Episode 3, this also has several other applications: * Scattergun: By combining Fragile with Indus' Epithet, Barrier, Mera can crack the barrier and launch the pieces at her opponentEpithet Erased Episode 1, but it's unknown whether she launched these pieces herself or if Indus did. * Statistics Reduction: Fragile weakens any object to the breaking point, also affecting herself. This has been shown to make Sylvester's bones brittle, give Mera constant headaches, as well as let her send a fissure into a wall causing part of the ceiling to collapse merely by jabbing it.Epithet Erased Episode 4 Indus stated that the ability's strong enough to defeat him in a single blow.Epithet Erased Episode 3 * Crystal Generation: Fragile lets Mera create walls of crystal spikes from the ground, capable of being used offensively and defensively,Epithet Erased Episodes 3 & 4 including as a thrown weapon.Epithet Erased Episode 4 * Watch Your Step: Fragile can be used to create a pair of crystalline skates and a crystal spear, letting Mera move around quickly while giving her a potent weapon.Epithet Erased Episode 4 * Stamina Absorption: Fragile can be used to suck stamina out of others, shown to restore health to Mera.Epithet Erased Episode 4 Arsene Amulet: The Arsene Amulet is an ancient artifact which can be used to steal a person's EpithetEpithet Erased Episode 1, and is capable of returning it later. Before she lost the necklace, she used it to steal Sylvester Ashling's Epithet, Drowsy, letting her use all associated abilities.Epithet Erased Episode 4 Key: Base | With The Arsene Amulet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Epithet Erased Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Crystal Users